


Defy The Stars

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [38]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A stupid AU, Gen, I really should have left this prompt for dead, Sort-of origins?, White isn't a Diamond theory, mentions of Blue Diamond, mentions of Yellow Diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: White was, for all intensive purposes, a Diamond. That's how everyone knew her. She was a Diamond, the Elite Diamond, Homeworld's first gem. She'd played into that role for as long as she could remember. But White Diamond was not a Diamond. She had never been a Diamond.





	Defy The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I love struggling with the feelings of not belonging to friend groups and I can't deal with it so I vanish to write shit instead because distractions are what I do best and I'm really just more of a solitary creature but sometimes I don't wanna be but oh fucking WELL
> 
> idk man have this shitty thing

White was, for all intensive purposes, a Diamond. That's how everyone knew her. She was a Diamond, the Elite Diamond, Homeworld's first gem. She'd played into that role for as long as she could remember. But White Diamond was not a Diamond. She had never been a Diamond.

 

White seldom cared about the laws of "time". Time was just a function mortals made to justify their useless existence until their fire died out and returned to the stardust. And, being what White was, she could so choose to simply ignore time as a whole, taking memory one step further into what humans would call time travel. But sometimes, it happened on its own. Sometimes, it would bring her back to points she never wanted to relive again.

 

White Diamond was a Neutron Star.

 

But of course, there was something else about her that made her different from normality. Something that she hated herself for, something that had set her on the path she'd walked for eons until Steven came along.

 

White Diamond was flawed.

 

Her kind, neutron stars, were never meant to be alive, for one. That one had always been a mystery to her. The idea of how she came to life. But she was also wrong. Wrong in the fact that she was terribly small compared to her other kin. She knew, gems knew, and even humans knew that neutron stars were much bigger than the size she was. In human terms, eighteen miles in radius. White Diamond was not this big. She was a neutron star, but the worst kind. A flawed one.

 

There she sat, cold, alone, in the expanse of the universe as it expanded continuously around her. She'd still been young then. Time wasn't in her control yet. The gases around her would whisper to each other, to other stars, to the void that coveted them all. Whispers about her. Whispers that she was strange, no one had seen such a small neutron star before! Whispers about how she was a flawed outcome of a natural phenomena. All of which left her scarred. Asteroids and rocky formations floated past her,  giving her odd looks, never staying to give her company. The universe had spoken, and she was an exile.

 

The void around her was beyond sub-zero, isolating, cold. It could have killed anything in it, even something like her. But beyond her own sadness and self-loathing, there burned a hatred in her core for the star-dancers of the universe. This passion hardened and transformed her into something new, a shape that was hard cut and pointy. Like a rocket, she found that she could launch herself into movement, thus, she did, screaming with unmatched fury as she streaked by. Yet, the universe remained quiet against her will.

 

She crash landed on a distant planet, splitting the cursed thing right in two. A form, she needed a better form. From within her, she pushed her light and energy outwards, creating a body that would give her the power to do great things. Her core, the diamond, sat embedded in the light form's forehead. The brain of the being.

 

She walked the crippled planet for days, plotting, scheming, until she took notice of the planet's properties. At the very core of the shattered planet sat two deposits of rock, one colored yellow, the other blue. And, at a second glance, a very, very tiny deposit of a red-pink hued rock.

 

Something about these deposits called out to her. Yellow, a color she associated most with the burning stars around her, strong, fierce, destructive. Blue, a color she knew to be cold, harsh, yet comforting. But the last... she did not have any familiarity with. It was new to her. And that fact made her afraid.

 

She reached out her hands, clawing into the first two rocky deposits with sharp nails, taking chunks of the colored material from the ground and with her back to the surface. There, she focused, pouring some of her light and energy into each pod of rock, and then buried them slightly in the ground. She had hopes that whatever she had been planning to do would be the outcome.

 

She waited, waited for years with the deposits. Nothing. She let out anguished wails and screams, though she wasn't quite sure what she had wanted to happen in the first place. She slammed her blinding fists against the two deposits and they shattered into pieces, and then she saw something different. Two smaller, glowing cores. Their shapes were not the same as hers, but they pulsated in their light. Were they alive? Perhaps… She would have to wait some more. She hadn’t thought about the fact their rocky cocoons could have been too much for them to free themselves from. Nothing she’d make would be as strong as her, would they?

 

It was then her thought train flowed back to the third, tiny rock deposit she’d seen at the planet core. Was it still there? Perhaps she could make a third… Could she make a new life out of such a tiny deposit? Something in her was curious enough to try. Leaving the two pulsating Diamonds in the dirt to figure themselves out, she made the journey back into the core to find the red-pink deposit.

 

Where did it go?

 

Did the planetary makeup change in the few years she spent watching the other two?

 

This wasn’t going to sit well with her. It was gone, but she hadn’t been finished with it. This wasn’t allowed.

 

Returning to the surface, she finds two beings standing there, confused, looking lost. Diamonds of Yellow and Blue gleamed in the center of their chests, a contrast to her own core being on her forehead. Did they not primarily think with their mind?

 

Taking in the two newborns in front of her, she began their new purpose together. Create more, build more, conquer the universe. Show them all that she wasn’t wrong. That she was something that should be feared. Revenge was best served  _ scalding.  _ And as the three of them walked off from the deposits, White remembered faintly in the back of her head the deposit of red-pink rock. She would never forget it. She would find it again, they would find it again. They would make another Diamond of it, to complete their family. She promised herself.

 

She promised the deposit.

 

She promised…

 

“White? Are you okay? You’ve been zoning out for awhile now…”

 

White blinked, and suddenly she wasn’t there anymore. She was sitting on the sand as the ocean ran itself over the shore lazily. Steven sat there on her knee with her, looking up at her with an air of concern. She sighed. Stupid memory travel…

 

“Everything is alright, starlight. Just remembering simpler times.” She said, putting on her best fake smile.

 

Steven didn’t seem to quite believe her, but nodded anyways and decided against pressing. She took another deep breath and shook her head slightly, focusing again on watching the sun poke out from the gray mass of clouds that covered the sky.

 

None of it mattered anymore anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the discord, have fun trying to save me from being a loner I guess; https://discord.gg/sQvZRZE
> 
> Don't come here and tell me White can't be a Neutron Star because real science facts this is FICTION I took Astronomy class I know it's impossible for her to be a neutron star in IRL terms I DO NOT CARE BRO
> 
> wow I am so snippy


End file.
